Nothing More
by caskettshipper3
Summary: M rated high school fic! Who's ever heard of such a thing! lol Kate and Rick are in a friends with benefits relationship. Follow their journey to see what happens. My first M rated fic!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't even know what part of my brain this came from, but it's put now so I might as well rung with it**_

_**So yeah um, this is an M rated high school story**_

_**Kate and Rick have certain "arrangements" with one another that gets messy.**_

_**Sort of a no strings attached kind of thing, but with such attraction and so many teenage hormones... just hold on for a bumpy ride.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Oh, oh, oh. Oh God!" She screams for the umpteenth time tonight and she's pretty sure she'll be hoarse tomorrow, but it feels way too good and he's way to good at this, and- oh crap he's about to make her climax for the sixth time in an hour. "Ah, yes. Oh my- ohhhhh!" She releases again and she's glad when she feels him also release inside her. She's not sure she'd be able to go much longer. It's bad enough she'll be walking with a limp for a week now.

He collapses against her and the seat from their bodies mingle. She feels his sharp pants against her neck and she cracks a smile, glad that she effects him as much as he effects her. "Got dammit, how do you get better at that every friggin' time?" He breathes onto her cheek and she lets out a breathless chuckle. He lifts his head up and hovers over her.

"It helps that I have an _excellent _teacher." She teases and kisses his lips hotly. She can feel him beginning to harden inside her when she strokes his ass, but they really can't go another round, not right now. "I have to get home." She pants out and kisses his pout away, then gets out from under him. She looks around and finds her clothes half under the bed. She slips on her underwear and goes in search of her pants.

"You always have to get home." He huffs and watches her as she dresses. "My is gone until tomorrow afternoon and we can't even enjoy it because you 'have to get home' and it sucks." She knows exactly how he feels. Usually after their little 'sexathons', as he had named them, they'd fall asleep in each others arms, completely spent. Except now, her parents are starting to get more time off. They want to suck up as much bonding time as they can before she graduates and goes all the way to California, away from them and their New York home and she can't say no.

"You know I'd rather be here with you, but what can I tell them? Sorry, I'm having sex with Rick right now, I can't make it? They don't know about this. They still think I'm their perfect little _virgin _daughter. If they found out, they'd kill me and you." He suddenly becomes very interested in the patterns in his sheets and she feels bad for scolding him. She walks over to him and tilts his chin up, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "Look, I'll make it up to you okay? Besides, we only have five more days until spring break. We can go to your Hampton house. The hot tub, the giant bed, the secluded beach where no one can here me scream?" His face lights up at the thought of it and if she's honest, it makes her happy knowing that he's happy. "All you have to do is suck it up for five days and then, I'll let you bang me, wherever you want, however you want, until I'm paralyzed form the waist up."

His eyes sparkle and his smile widens. "Promise?" She smiles. He always did act like a little boy.

"Promise." She says and seals it with a kiss. "Bye." She says and exits his room.

Once she's gone he calls and negotiates with his mom. Afterwards, he sets some things up at the Hampton house with Alonzo, the personal assistant there, and finally, he puts money on his secret credit card for things they'll need while they are there. He can't wait. He gets to spend the entire week with her and he really can't wait.

Kate twists her salad around on her fork and mindlessly listens to her parents drone on about work. She sits in the restaurant and looks at her parents then at all the tables around her. She lingers on the happy couples around her and she wants that. Her heart yearns for it, but she's never really trusted her heart. That irrational little sucker has gotten her into some shit over the past 17 years. Currently, it's warring with her brain over her feelings about a certain brow hair, blue eyed boy.

They've already been there, done that. They had a summer romance before freshman year that had ended tragically and she swore she'd never speak to him again. But after a very heated night together in which he had taken her special gift, she couldn't give him up. Which as why they were now currently in a friends with benefits relationship and she's not really sure where she wants it to go from here.

"What about you, Katie?" Her father calls her name and she feels kinda bad for not listening now.

"I'm sorry, I must've zoned out. What did you say?"

"I said what are you planning for spring break? Going with your friends?"

"Oh, uh yeah. Rick's mom owns a house in the Hamptons. She's letting us use it." It wasn't completely a lie.

"Oh, well that sounds fun. Just have Martha give us a call." She nods and spaces out again as they begin to discuss work again. Her mind goes to spring break and she smiles in anticipation. She hadn't come up with the plan of escaping to the vacation house, but she was sure she was more excited than he was. She fully expected him to make her keep her promise and fuck her brains out every chance he got, but they'd be there for a week and she was looking forward to spending some non sexual time with him. It'd be sorta like old times.

Why did that make her smile?

* * *

_**Well there you go!**_

_**I'll try to update this again tomorrow or something**_

_**Depends if you guys like it.**_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow you guys really like this fic? **_

_**I assumed no one would like it**_

_**Just for you guys I'll update again tomorrow :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Mm, Kate." He groaned and buried his fingers deeper in her hair. When she said she'd make it up to him she really meant it.

They were supposed to be meeting at his car to drive to school together. That is until she dragged him up to his room, made him drop his pants, and began giving him the greatest blowjob of his life. She'd never done this for him before, but damn did it feel good. Her mouth was just as wet and warm as she was and that fact alone almost made him burst right then.

Everything she did set him on edge. Wrapping her tongue around his hardness, hollowing her cheeks out to take him in deeper, forcing him all the way to the back of her throat then pulling back, only to slam him right back in, it was all a perfect symphony of mind numbing pleasure and he loved it.

"Kate." He panted out. He could feel himself getting closer. She didn't help any when she made a humming sound that vibrated on him. "Oh shit, Kate. Get off, I'm close." She answered him by gripping his legs and taking him impossibly deeper. Oh sweet Moses, she wanted him to-

"Holy shit!" He screamed as he lost his restrain and spilled himself into her mouth. His dick throbbed as he gave her everything and she gladly took it, slurping his seed off of him completely. "That... was... wow. How did you even do that?"

She giggled as she rose off her knees and kissed him while simultaneously tucking him back into his pants. "I don't have a gag reflex." She shrugged and turned around leaving him there, disheveled and stunned.

* * *

Later, Kate was standing at her locker.

Of course she was by herself. She and Rick maintained a good distance from each other while in school and didn't talk outside of lunch and classes. The less suspicious they seemed the better. No one could ever find out about them or else all hell would break loose. Neither of them could afford that.

She was just reaching for her last book when all her others slipped out of her hand. She growled and went to pick them up, but a warm hand stopped her and gathered the rest of the books. She stood up and met the face of her helper. Immediately, she would have rather had anyone else help her, be in ten feet of her, than him.

Josh.

"Hey Kate." He gave her his charming smile that use to make her swoon, but now only pissed her off more. What the hell was he smiling about?

"Josh." She said curtly.

He shifted uncomfortably and she squealed inside, hoping he'd go away faster. "Um, so Mr. Aldridge assigned me a tutor and it just so happens that tutor is you." He smirked. Damn, she really didn't want to be around him, much less tutor him, but she needed the extra credit.

"Ugh, alright whatever. Tutoring starts after school. It's in the library and don't be late. I've got better things to do than tutor you." To any bystander, it would appear that she was being a major bitch to him, but their history was a rocky one and she had no reason to be polite to him.

He nodded and walked away uncomfortably. Her eyes followed his back as he turned the corner. The very thought of him used to make her melt. Now his voice makes her want to puke. She patted herself on the back for keeping her cool composure around him. Rick would be proud. They both equally disliked Josh. Rick would always joke about him being way too large for his age and how hot tempered he was.

She felt sinfully warm breath on her neck and a chin on her shoulder. _Speaking of hot pieces of meat._

"What are we staring at?" He whispered and she chuckled before checking to make sure no one was looking and turned around giving him a small kiss. "What was that for?"

She sighed happily. "Just a little pick me up. I've got to tutor Josh after school today." She said his name filled with disgust and saw Rick tense. He always did that when Josh was around her, but it seemed... different somehow this time.

"You know, you should of told that jerk he could stuff it. He deserves to fail. Actually, he deserves a lot more than that. Like being hit by a truck." Wow. Where did that come from? This was the first time he'd fumed about Josh before. Usually he just jokes around and teases her for ever dating him. It scared her a bit.

"Well... yeah I guess, but I could use the college credit. Besides it's not like we'll be alone or anything."

"I'd rather you not be around him at all." he muttered, but she heard him. "And, aren't you supposed to come to my house today? You still have to go to dinner with your parents tonight!"

"Rick, calm down. I have time for everything. It's only tutoring." She smiled at him, but he didn't look at her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Fine, see you later Kate." He ignores her question and shuffles off down the hall. She stands there completely confused. What was that about? she thinks.

* * *

Kate waits impatiently for Josh to get to the library. He's half an hour late and if he's not here in the next few seconds, she's leaving. Just as she's ready to give up on him, he comes limping through the door. Somewhere inside of her, concern flares up, but she tamps it back down.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Little sore from football practice." She nods and then opens her books up, ignoring his other ramblings.

Just before their sessions is over, she looks up at him and sees him staring at her that way he used to when he was about to kiss her. She instinctively leaned away, but she was too late and he caught her lips with his own. Her eyes widened in surprise and she remains unresponsive. He pushes more and she pushes him back, but he leans in again and catches her again.

Meanwhile, Rick watches from the window. He had come from football practice, prepared to make up some bogus excuse to get her out of her tutoring, but once he'd looked through the entrance to the library and caught her in a serious lip lock with Josh, he lost control. He ripped up the excuse and ran as fast as he could to his car, leaving her there and going home.

At the library, Kate finally broke away by pushing on Josh's chest. He grunted in pain and her concerned flared again. "You sure your okay?"

"Yeah, your little buddy Rick did a number on me though." Her eyes widen again at his statement and he continues "yup. For some reason, he was on me all day today. I don't know why." He shrugged and Kate tried to keep the anger out of her eyes. She knew exactly why and she was so going to give him hell for being a jerk.

"Sorry, Josh I've gotta go. Keep practicing though." She rushed off without an explanation. When she got to the student parking lot and saw he was gone, her anger spiked. Rick Rodgers, you've got hell to pay.

* * *

Kate self consciously fixed her hair again, hoping her parents wouldn't notice the reddening hickey on the side of her neck. She fluffed her hair out and smoothed it over her neck, partly tucking it over her ear so it would stay in place.

When she'd gone over to Rick's house, she had been ready to give him the lashing of a life time. She had gone over every insult and scolding metaphor she could use in her head the entire walk there and gave herself a pep talk as she was let in by the maid and walked to his room. She knocked on the door hard so she could fully convey how angry she was.

It seemed, though, that Rick had other plans for her. Before she could even open her mouth, he had growled ferociously at the sight of her then attacked her mouth. Within seconds of having his tongue battling with hers, her resolve melted and she threw herself into the kiss. He just had that affect on her, always has. The look in his eyes was feral as he undressed her slowly was feral, almost like a hunter preparing it's prey to be eaten.

He took full control the whole time, not allowing her to touch anything, move anywhere, or even speak unless he said she could. By the time he was ready to enter her, she was crying and begging from the torture and she'd came four times already. He made sure he was on top and watched her face as he slammed into her, not allowing her time to adjust, not that she was complaining. She had a death grip on his back and was pretty sure she was leaving marks all over him, but she didn't care because, God, the things he did to her had to be illegal.

Kate reveled in the delicious memories as her parents delighted in their own conversation. She hadn't known what came over him, still didn't know, but she didn't really care anymore. Josh was a big boy he could take care of himself. Besides, Rick was her... well she didn't really know what to call him, but he was definitely more important to her than Josh was. She hummed dreamily and rejoined her parents conversation, excitement filling her for their departure tomorrow for the Hampton house. Her bags were already packed, not that she would need lots of clothes.

Rick sat at home with a smug grin on his face, packing and repacking his bag. He had Kate's screams on a loop in his mind and his anticipation for this spring break trip was growing by the second. He would have her all to himself for an entire week. 7 days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes. 604,800 seconds. And he got to spend it all with her. Sleeping with her, eating with her, playing with her, making love to her, all of it was _with her_.

He didn't even care about the thing with Josh anymore. He took pride in the fact that she was still shaking when she left his house. Yeah, sure, he had gotten jealous, but at the end of the day, he was the one that got to be with her. Maybe not how he wanted to be with her, he was still working on that, but it was enough for him.

She was enough for him.

* * *

**_So sorry for not updating sooner_**

**_Next chapter will be them in the Hampton house. _**

**_Question though, do you guys want him to reveal his feelings in the next chapter or the one after. _**

**_Be warned his reveal is going to be quite heavy and really long so if you choose next chapter there will hardly be any "cute and fluffy" _**

**_Love Always, XOXOX_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_You guys went for the fluff first_**

**_So here you go!_**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

Beautiful. Majestic. Unbelievable.

Geez, she had no way to describe this house! None of the words she came up with were good enough. They had been her for a total of three days and she still hadn't explored the whole house. She had gotten the tour, but she hadn't actually been in any part of the house by herself. That was partially her fault though. Due to the promise she made, Rick had taken full advantage of them being on a secluded beach and made her scream in almost every room in the east side of the house. Counters, stairs, showers, guest rooms, floors, desks, virtually anything accessible to them at the time had been used.

Today was their break day. Kate was recovering from her soreness and Rick decided it was time to get some air, air that didn't smell like sex. Once they were dressed, Rick had his car brought around and he and Kate went and explored the local town. They went into every little shop they could see and never lost contact once. If Rick's hand wasn't on her waist or around her shoulder, it was entwined with her fingers. If her arms weren't around his chest they were holding his hands as she put her back to his chest. Neither of them had an idea where this couple like behavior came from. Ever since that day with Josh, they've been acting different, though neither one of them will admit that.

The last store they walked in was a bakery. They were going to grab a snack before they went home and began cooking dinner. They did lose contact in this store, but only so Kate could browse the cupcakes while Rick stood in line to place their order. Kate searched through the plethora of cupcakes and finally found one she liked: lemon citrus explosion with lemon creme as the filling. She licked her lips and reached for the cupcake, but she was stopped by someone ekse reaching for the cake.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can have it." She looked up and looked into the blue eyes of one of the most gorgeous guys she'd ever seen. His blonde shaggy hair fell slightly into his eyes and his muscle shirt stretched in effort to conceal his well toned body. She realized she was staring when she heard him stiffle a chuckle.

"Sorry about that." Holy friggin nutballs, he's hot! She thought.

"It's cool. I can sacrifice my favorite cupcake, but only for the beautiful girl who reached it first." She smiled at his attempt to flirt. He wasn't really her type, but he was kinda cute. "What's your name?"

"Kate."

"Jonah. I haven't seen you around here before. You new to the estates?"

"No, I'm actually on vacation here with my... friend." Well it wasn't a lie! They were... sorta friends. With benefits, but still friends.

"Well um, a few friends and I are gonna have a bonfire in the town beach. Watch the sunset, drink a little, enjoy the ocean air, you know hust gang out. You should stop by." She giggled and turned, grabbing the cupcake from the shelf. She opened the lid and licked icing, slowly and sensually, from the top.

"We'll see." She teased and then left him to gawk. She found Rick by the entrance of the door, appearing frustrated. "Hey, you ok?" He gave her a curt nod then wrapped his arm possesively around her waist.

* * *

Once they'd gotten back to the house, Rick put the food away while Kate went to shower. He figured he'd surprise her and join her. His surprise came when he entered the room and saw her in a backless top and short shorts. It wasn't as good as seeing her naked, but it was definitely a turn on.

He walked behind her andvlifted her onto the countertop in the bathroom. "That outfit looks great on you, but," he suckled on her neck "I bet it'd look better off you." She chuckled and considered his offer, but slid from his grip and bounded downstairs and into the living room. He followed her like a lost puppy.

"I wish, but I was invited to a bonfire." She noticed Rick tense.

"This wouldn't be tge bonfire in the town beach would it?" He asked and she nodded curiously. "And you got invited by Jonah Deverly? Blonde, blue eyes, always wears muscle shirts?" She nodded again now more confused.

"How do you know?"

"That idiot does the party every year. Invites the same people. Each year he gets some clueless girl, gets her drunk then screws her and takes advantage of her. Your not going." Kate stood gawking at him. What the hell? She didn't know what angered her more: the fact that he called her clueless or the fact that he's telling her what to do.

"I'm not clueless! And you're not my dad, I can go if I want."

"Kate! That- that's not what I meant. Of course your not clueless, it's just... I know him Kate. I used to be apart of his clique. They vandalize property, steal from houses, take advantage of girls, their criminals Kate! I don't want you getting hurt."

"I think you're blowing things a little out of proportion Rick. He seems nice enough, plus as far as sex..."

"You wouldn't actually consider having sex with that dick?"

Hell no. "Maybe, I don't know..." Dammit Kate.

"Oh, well isn't that just fuckin perfect?! You know things like this shouldn't even surprise me coming from you. First I wasn't a good enough boyfriend so you go and make out with Josh. Now I'm not a good enough lover? You gotta go find some other guy to fuck? Some other guy's heart to screw around with?"

"Now you stop right there. I've apologized a million times for the mistake I made with Josh. Why does it even matter Rick? It's my decision! Besides, I thought this was a 'no strings attached' thing? Why do you care so much? Why do you always want to be close to me?"

"Because I love you!"

* * *

_**Dun dun dun! Lol **_

_**I'm sorry I had to do it! **_

_**Super thanks to ChelseaMarieC for pulling me outta my writer's block funk. Love ya girly! **_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright, I really hope you guys enjoyed your fluff**_

_**Cuz here's the truth! Are you ready?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Now you stop right there. I've apologized a million times for the mistake I made with Josh. Why does it even matter Rick? It's my decision! Besides, I thought this was a 'no strings attached' thing? Why do you care so much? Why do you always want to be close to me?"_

_"Because I love you!"_

* * *

"Wh- what?" She stuttered. He couldn't have said what she thinks he did. No way that was impossible.

"I- I said I love you, Kate."

"Y- You, uh, you can't. I mean, you broke up with me! If you loved me why would you do that!"

"I broke up with you because you cheated on me! You broke my heart Kate, but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you."

It was true. Their summer love was ended my none other than Josh Davidson. Kate had had a crush on him since middle school, but it had gone away when she started dating Rick. At the annual end of the summer lake party, Rick was grounded, so Kate went by herself. Josh wouldn't leave her alone for the whole night. She escaped to what she thought was a secluded dock, but he still found her. He told her about how in love with her he was and he knew it wasn't true, but, unfortunately, she didn't. It was what she had always wished for, her crush to tell her he felt the same way she did. Take that combined with the fact that Rick had yet to tell her he loved her and you get what happened next. She kissed him. And not just some first time peck, oh no, she straddled him and full on made out with him.

In some weird twist of events, Rick's mother decided to let him go to the party, even though he was grounded. He was glad he'd be able to surprise Kate. He had gotten her a bracelet with a heart on that said R + K. He wanted everyone to know that she was his. He had also planned to tell her he loved her. After pacing around nervously in his swim trunks for an hour, he made his way to the party. He found out where Kate had wandered from one of her friends and he arrived just in time to see the girl he was in love with passionately making out with the guy who picked on him and beat him up everyday of elementary AND middle school. His heart was broken in two and he promised he'd never love again.

He dumped her the next day, but a party brought them back together. They were the only freshman's there and he saved her from a guy who tried to get her to drink a beer that had been roofied. One way or another, they had ended up in bed together and it was magical. They avoided each other for a week after until she came to his house, practically begging him to have sex with her. That's what ended them up in their friends with benefit relationship.

Present time, Rick walked up to Kate, hearing the sun kissed floor of the vacation house squeak under pressure was the only sound in the entire house. He walked slowly until his chest was an inch away from hers. Their breaths mingled in with each other, the sunset that she was supposed to watch with... whatever that guy's name was now fading away. He brought one hand up to her face, slowly traced the features of it. The marvelous eyes that captured him when they first met, the cute little nose that crinkled when he did something silly, her perfect cheeks that held a blush when he complimented her, the luscious lips that he longed for any time she was away from him, he loved it all. Even the little beauty mark on her face was adored by him. He surprised her by removing his shirt. He gripped her hands and his and led them to his back, simultaneously pulling her into his chest.

"You feel that Kate? That's the mark you have on me." He says as he her hands room the scratch marks littered across his shoulder blades. He slide her hands down and allowed them to fix around his growing erection. "And that Kate, that's the affect you have on me." She slowly stroked him, which made him groan, but he didn't want to get there yet. He slowly brought her hands up his chest, smiled when he felt her shiver at the touch of his abs, and reached his destination, gently leaving her hands to sit on the place she resided always: his heart. "But this, this is more than anything else Kate. This is what you do to me. When I think about you, when I talk to you, when I look at you, when I hold you, when I make love to you, everything. This is what you do."

He finishes his speech, but her hands stay clenched over his heart, allowing her to feel his heart beat a mile a minute. What he's done to her, the things he's said, she will never be able to comprehend how she ended up with such an amazing guy. She curse her younger self for ever falling for Josh. For making the mistake of losing him once, and over a jerk like Davidson. Clearing her brain of the past, she focuses on now. In front of her is the best guy she will ever have the pleasure of knowing, of being with, and she refuses to lose him again. So she goes into action.

Removing her hands from his chest she grabs his. "This is the mark you have one me." She repeats his words and allows his hands to roam over her neck and shoulders, where he smiles at the memory of the numerous hickeys he's given her. "This is the affect you have on me." She nudges her legs apart and allows his hands to enter her underwear, where her center is already warm and wet, screaming to be touched. She removes only one hand, allowing the other to stay in her warmth, but she guides the free one to her heart and he is overjoyed to feel the rapid and erratic beating of her heart. "And this, Richard Rodgers, is what you do to me. It's what you've done to me since the day we met. I made the terrible, horrible mistake of hurting you and you can bet mine and your life that I will _never _do that again and if you'll let me I want to love you," she says and pushes herself impossibly closer to him "because Rick, I do love you."

She's not allowed to say anything else, seeing as how his mouth is moving hotly over hers. He uses the hand that still near her center and pushes two fingers inside of her. He swallows her moan and carries her upstairs while pushing his digits in and out of her. Once he makes it to their room, he wastes no time removing her dress. His jeans and boxers are disposed of quickly and he's on her in seconds. She tries to hurry things along, but that's not what he wants. He takes her hands and grips them in his, entwines their fingers, preventing her from moving.

"No Kate, tonight we do it slow. Tonight, we're gonna make love." He says in a low growling voice and she would agree to eating baby dolphins if he said it like that. She nods her head and pushes up to capture his lips again.

For the rest of the night, just like he said, everything is slow. He pushes into her, allowing her time to adjust. His strokes are steady and caring and for some reason, this is better than their usual quick and easy. Everything feels ten times better now and she's guessing it has to do with the love declarations still hanging in the air. Whatever it is, she thanks God for allowing them to find it, but she's about to come apart for the fourth time already and he's only just approaching his first. When he spills into her, it's warm and consuming and their is fire behind her eyelids.

After they climax, she rolls from under him and curls into his side. They hold onto each other, whisper soft things into each others ears, and just love each other. Their night is filled with giggles and moans and all kind of delightful sounds and they fall asleep wrapped in each other, in every possible way.

* * *

_**Could've been much more heartles buuuuttttt**_

_**I was in too much of a good mood.**_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Glad you guys liked the last chapter! **_

_**Sorry I was away for so long, but I'll try to do better!**_

_**Big shout out to the amazing ChelseaMarieC. Without her, this chapter would be non existent**_

* * *

She sighs. Like full on, deep, oh-my-God-I'm-in-love sigh, which she is.

She got to wake up this morning in the warm embrace of someone, and not just anyone, Rick. She didn't have to worry about slipping out of bed without waking him. She didn't need to leave a note saying she'd 'see him around'. She could spend all day in the cocoon of his body if she wanted to. He wouldn't move if she didn't and that made her smile brighter than she had in months.

"Thinking about me?" His sleepy yet suave voice set her nerves on edge. After last night, she had assumed she would never need to have sex again. Apparently, it only made her appetite worse. She even woke up craving him. God, what was he doing to her!

"Maybe," she placed a soft kiss on his lips then ran her hand through his hair. It was mussed, half from sleep, half from sex. "Good morning."

"Oh, it definitely is. Waking up with you, like this, and seeing that beautiful smile? It's a great morning." She chuckles and then leans in for another kiss. This one heats up a little more than they expect it to.

"I love you." She breathes across his lips. She doesn't know hwy she said it. It sort of just bubbled up from somewhere inside of her. She won't regret saying it though, seeing as how he now as a huge grin on his face.

"I love you too." He kisses her again "Gah, I'm gonna make you saw that for the rest of our lives."

She laughs then gets and idea. "You could always make me scream it." She whispered in his ear and just as he went out to touch her, he felt the sweep of cold air move over him and Kate was gone. He could hear her chuckles moving towards the bathroom and he realized what she was about to do. Before she could fully get the bathroom door closed and locked however, he had already brushed past her and pushed her against the counter. His tongue found it's way inside her mouth and she couldn't even remember what she was doing anymore.

Rick heard the shower water running and moved backwards. Once the back of his knees hit the tub, he stepped in and brought Kate with him. Not once did he stop the lethal assault he was preforming on her body, fingers pumping in and out of her just as his tongue was. The warm water had now turned steamy and, combined with their own rising body heat, the steam was overwhelming.

But did they stop either of them? Of course not.

* * *

After their 'shower', Kate shooed Rick away to the guest bedroom bathroom. Neither of them would be able to properly wash with the other in there. He reluctantly went and she washed while reflecting over their trip. Gosh, how much things had changed since they arrived! Then again, did anything change? They hadn't exactly talked about whether this meant they were back together. I mean, yeah they had amazing sex, but they always do that. They both loved each other and couldn't live with out the other. Did they mean they were boyfriend/girlfriend now? She wanted to be, really badly, but she would have to ask Rick.

Meanwhile, Rick stood in his room in a towel, trying to find the perfect outfit. He seemed way too much like a girl, but he didn't care because it was all for Kate. He settled on his favorite jeans and a pair of black converses along with the sky blue shirt that Kate says makes his eyes pop. He doesn't where it often because it's stretch and it shows of his muscles, making him look like a beef stick (Josh), but if it'll make Kate happy, he will do it. Thinking of Kate made him smile. Kate, his Kate. His... um, truth be told, he didn't really know what they were. He knew what he wanted them to be, together of course, but what if she wasn't ready for that big a step? One thing was for sure, they had to talk.

Rick exited his room to do just that. He walked to their room, but found it empty. After searching the bathroom and the upstairs theater, he moved to the kitchen where he found her collecting the keys from the bowl. She had a a green shirt on, the one he loved, a pair of jean shorts and her black converses along with the black Ray Band sunglasses he bought her their first day here.

"Where are you going?"

"We," she grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers "are going to get breakfast. I don't feel like cooking and I'm to hungry to wait for you to cook." She pulled him out of the house and to the car. Once there, he pulled her into him.

"What are you doing? Come on, I'm starving!" He chuckled at her and smoothed her mussed hair down.

"I didn't get my mid morning kiss. And before you say anything it is so different from a good morning kiss." He said and then fused their mouths together. All thought of getting food were pushed out of Kate's head. Oh gosh, she wanted this. She wanted this for as long as she could have it. Forever sounded pretty good. Thoughts continued to circle her brain until she couldn't hold it in.

"Go out with me." She blurted and then blushed at her breathy voice.

"Huh?"

She looked up to him sheepishly. "Go out with me. Be my boyfriend." He didn't respond and she looked down at their hands trying to find a way to take back what she just said. He obviously didn't want to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him. Maybe she could pretend she was joking. "I-

"Yes." She looked up at his beaming smile and couldn't hide the shock. But how? "Yes, I want to be your boyfriend. Yes, I want you to be my girlfriend. Yes, I want us to be together. Yes to everything Kate." Her eyes glimmer a bit, but she hugs him into her as tightly as possible.

She never wants to let go.

* * *

As soon as they get to the diner, they order practically everything.

The waiter is surprised and has to have half the staff help bring out their things. I they hungrily wolf down as much as will fit and still have room for more. After the previous dishes are cleared, they order two donuts and a milk to split. They talk about everything, reminisce over when they were dating, and make each other laugh. It's like they just started dating all over again, which they did, but this time it's different. This time, they know more, both are smarter in what it takes to make a relationship work and how far they want to go with each other. This time, they are forever.

He sees her eyeing the last bit of his doughnut and chuckles at how adorable she is. "Go ahead babe, I'm stuffed."

"Babe? Who said we were at the 'pet name' step in our relationship?"

"Oh, your just jealous because I can think of you cute pet names and you can't." He's egging her on. He knows and she knows it, but of course their going to play this little game together.

"That a challenge Rodgers?"

"Oh yes, yes it is. Pet name competition. Go!"

"Cupcake." She spouts out.

"Snookums." He follows up.

"Love dove."

"Sweetie Love."

"My little cookie monster." She taps his nose sweetly as she says it.

"My little firefly." He taps her nose right back and they haven't realized how close they've gotten until now.

"My little crumb cake." She mumbles and her eyes flutter closed as she prepares to kiss him.

"Sorry we don't sell crumb cake in the morning." They both jump apart and look up at the waitress who takes their dishes and writes out the check. Once he hands her their money and she leaves they both burst out laughing. Their laughter is however cut short by a voice neither of them ever wanted hear again.

"Hey Kate."

* * *

_**Holy crap! Cliffhanger!**_

_**Who do you think it is?! **_

_**Lol I'll try my best to update either tomorrow or Tuesday.**_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry, I really tried to get something up by Tuesday**_

_**Biggest thank you in the world to my other half ChelseaMarieC who helped me workout the kinks in this chapter**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Previously: _

_They both jump apart and look up at the waitress who takes their dishes and writes out the check. Once he hands her their money and she leaves they both burst out laughing. Their laughter is however cut short by a voice neither of them ever wanted hear again._

_"Hey Kate."_

* * *

"Josh? What are you doing here?" She looks up and sees him smiling at her as if there is something to be smiling about. She hopes this isn't about the kiss at the library.

"I'm here visiting some family. I didn't know you'd be here, but it's an excellent surprise." He's flirting with her now and Kate has to keep a sharp eye out for Rick. She really doesn't want them getting thrown out for fighting or rather Rick getting arrested for pummeling the jerk.

"Hey, beef stick, get lost okay? Kate's here with me." Dammit Rick, she thinks. His tone is filled with rage and she can tell he's on the verge of hitting something, someone, and she has to stop him.

"Kate can speak for herself. She doesn't need you following her around like a little lost puppy." They are talking in each other's faces now and it's only a matter of time before someone takes a swing.

"Oh yeah? I'm hearing a lot of words Davidson. You want to back em up?"

"Anytime and anyplace Rodgers."

"Whoa, what the hell's going on here?" All their heads turn to see the person walking towards them. Kate is the only who is shocked by his sudden presence. Rick his a look of distaste while Josh looks on smugly. "Dammit Joshua, can't I go anywhere and leave you alone without you getting yourself in trouble?" He pulls Josh back from Rick and she would thank him, except she is way too confused to do anything right now. How does Jonah know Josh?

"He started it alright. I was just trying to say hello to a friend." He gestures toward Kate and Jonah's eyes widen in shock when he sees her, but he puts on his charming smile to cover it.

"How do you know Kate?" He asks Josh, but doesn't wait for an answer. Instead he turns to Kate. "Hey, thanks for ditching me yesterday." He jokes.

"I'm sorry. I forgot I already had plans." Kate now gestures towards Rick who still looks as tense as ever. Jonah's face falls immediately. He pails and his breath hitches audibly. It's as though he's seen a ghost and Kate can swear she sees a sheen of sweat begin to form on his collar bone as the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"R-Rick is the friend you came to stay with?" Okay, now she is _really _confused. Jonah knows Rick too? Who is this guy?

"Uh, yeah. How do you all know each other?" For the first time, all three boys falter, eyes shifting back and forth, waiting for the other to talk. When no one decides to, Jonah speaks up.

"You know, we're really sorry for bothering you guys, but we should go."

"Yeah us too." Rick speaks and grabs he hand. "Let's go Kate." Yet, she stands still, not moving a muscle. She won't leave her until she gets answers.

"No. I want to know what's going on! And don't tell me what to do. Your my boyfriend, not my Dad." Josh and Jonah turn shocked faces to the couple, but Jonah's is filled with more apology and embarrassment than anything.

"Your dating him again?" Josh blurts and Kate just storms off to the door with Rick on her tail.

* * *

Once they get back to the beach house, Kate is fuming. She doesn't know exactly who her anger is pointed directly at, but it's there and it's steaming. She stomps into the house and quickly goes up the stairs. Rick tries his best to go after her, but she has the room door closed and locked before he can get down the hall. He presses his ear to the door and listens to her side. He can't here anything except deep breathing and then some sniffling. Gah, he made her cry!

"Kate, open the door."

"Why, so you can boss me around some more? Or maybe you would like to keep some more secrets from me?" She yells through the door. He's really screwed up. Only six hours into their relationship and already, he's screwed up.

"Kate, babe, please open the door. I want to explain." He listens for something, anything. He waits to here foot steps or the click of the door opening, but he hears nothing but silence. He, however, will not give up. He takes his place sat leaning against the door and begins his story.

"Jonah and I used to be best friends. His dad went to school with my mom and they had lost touch, but they still cared for each other so they spent lots of time together. Naturally, we did to and that's why we became so close." He paused to listen for any sound. Still nothing. "Josh is Jonah's cousin and he used to always want to hang around with us, but we never let him. We were so close, we didn't want anyone else around us. When Jonah's dad lost his job, we were both only ten. Life got rough for them and better for my mom and I. There was a shift in our friendship and neither of us wanted to admit it our acknowledge it, but we both knew it was there." Rick felt as though he was talking to himself, but it didn't matter anymore. It felt good to air all this out.

"We were around 13 or 14 when Jonah started to lash out. He started breaking into houses, stealing things, taking advantage of girls. That was a huge turning point in our friendship. I hated what he was doing, but every time we talked about it, things would get heated and we would begin to argue. He was the only best friend I'd ever had and I didn't want to lose him. So, I tried what he was doing. At times it was a little fun." He took a deep breath before restarting. "One time, I brought my neighbor out here with me. Her name was Marcy and she was a really good friend of mine. Her boyfriend at the time had to go away with family and I thought I should take her out, get her mind off missing him. I took her to a party at Jonah's house and we all got kind of wasted. Jonah was the only one that wasn't so he drove Marcy and I back to my beach house." His voice began to shake and he felt the sting of tears burn his eyes.

"He helped me into my room and took care of me for a little bit. He said he would take care of Marcy too. He was my best friend and I trusted him with everything, so I let him and I went to sleep. I woke up the next morning and found Marcy in her room, naked and crying. She tried to help her, but she told me not to touch her. Apparently, Jonah had taken advantage of her while she was drunk. She had been saving her virginity for her boyfriend, but now it was too late. She told me to never talk to her again and she left. Of course, I was pissed, so I went to Jonah's house and I beat the shit out of him, broke his jaw, his nose, and a rib. I told him if he ever came near anyone I cared about again, I would do much more." He prepared himself for what he was about to say next.

"When I saw you at the lake party, making out with Josh, it was like Marcy all over again, except his time, it was worse. I was so much in love with you and to see you kissing him, it made me think back to everything with Jonah and Josh and I didn't want to feel the hurt again, and I didn't want them to hurt you, so I dumped you. It was a mistake, but I couldn't-" He didn't get to finish his story. The door to the bedroom swung open and he fell back onto his back. He found himself looking up at a teary eyed Kate. Neither of them moved, just sat there soaking in the silence and thinking over the story.

"Kate I-" she fell to the floor and crawled on top of him, commanded his mouth with hers. The impact of the story worked fully on them. Close flew in every direction and they spent the next four hours pleasuring each other in every way they could. That night they curled into each other and slept as peacefully as they could. In the morning, they had to prepare to journey back to the city. They still had a lot to discuss and a lot to do, but for now? For now they could just hold each other and be together.

Just for now.

* * *

_**Oh my pooballs. That was a lot. **_

_**Ha ha I told you guys it had more depth than you thought!**_

_**And this is only part 1!**_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm gonna go ahead and say that life was really hectic for a few days so I couldn't update**_

_**I wouldn't have updated today, but I have motivation.**_

_**For the only girl I know who would invite me to veg out and have a full day of just Stana lol**_

_**This chapter is solely dedicated to my super soul mate! ChelseaMarieC**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Today.

Today was the day that they were going home. Spring break was over. I twas time to head back to school, back to family and friends, and most importantly, back to reality. This little Hamptons bubble they've been living in was bound to get popped and even though she really didn't want it to, they can't stay here forever.

She looks over at Rick. Rick. Her Rick. Gosh, she will never get sick of saying that. Too bad she'll never be able to say it again. She knows what this is, she's not stupid. They were here, away from everything else, and things got away from them. Yeah sure, the stuff he said was pretty powerful and it effected her in a way nothing else had ever done before, but he had made this clear when they first started this thing: No in school interactions.

At the time, that was a good thing. They were two different sides of the spectrum. He was the jock type. Not super mean or idiotic, but he was known for pranks and being a B- student and always having some random girl with him. She hated pranks, had perfect attendance since grade one and a GPA of 4.0. If anyone saw them together, best case scenario, the entire social order of the school would be upset and the building would explode. Okay, so maybe that was worse case, but it doesn't matter. He told her they couldn't do it and she doubts anything has changed.

She rolls out of bed with those somber thoughts in her head and heads for the kitchen. She promised him a 'last day' breakfast and she should probably get started. She was about halfway through when she felt his presence in the kitchen. She pretended to not know he was there, but she could feel him gravitating towards her. She went to spin around at the exact second he caught her around the waist and hoisted her onto the counter. He filled the v in between her legs with his body, his very shirtless body, and Kate could feel her breathing picking up.

"You left me alone." He whined into her neck and she placed down the bowl in her hand to grip his shoulders. "I hate waking up without you." He's placing tiny kisses on her neck and no matter how small, their still intoxicating. She's having trouble keeping her thoughts straight as of now, but an unknown warmth brings her back. It's not Rick's warmth, not as all consuming, just something warm. Warm and hot. Hot and burning... holy crap the stove! She has her hand on the friggin stove.

"Ow, son of a bitch!" She screams and Rick's off her in two nanoseconds. She sits up and realizes in her aroused state she forgot to turn the oven off and blindly slipped her hand onto it. She stares down at the burn, right in the middle of her palm, and can already see the skin flaming. It feels like her hand is still on the oven and gosh that hurts. She didn't notice Rick had gone until he returned with Aloe and she wants to kiss him for being a quick thinker. She watches as he squirts it on her hand, admires how softly he applies it, careful not to hurt her. He's treating her as if she's delicate and fragile even though it's just a burn and she can't help but give light to some of the thoughts that have plaguing her.

"Do we have to hide us?" She blurts and he doesn't even miss a beat with the bandaging, just keeps up his gentle rhythm wrapping her hand until he's finished and it's not even painful anymore. He brings his head up slowly and she really just wants an answer.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," come on Kate, be a... woman "when we first started... whatever it was we were doing before, you said that we couldn't be seen in school together and now that we're actually _together,_ I was just kind of wondering if-" she's cut off by his chuckle. He's laughing at her? Why the hell is he laughing at her?

"How could you actually think-"

"I know it's stupid. It was just a thought. Matter of fact, ignore me. It's- whatever." She tried to hop off the counter, but he slammed his center into hers, forcing her to look at him as she gasped. Her eyes were half-filled with lust and half-filled with tears, but she faced him, looked right into his crystal blues.

"How could you actually think that I would want to do anything other than shout from the rooftops that I love you?" She manages to stop the gasp from coming out, but she'd no less shocked. She shouldn't be, he's just that amazing, but she is. "When I made up that _stupid _rule, it was to save myself from getting hurt again. Being away from you kills me and now that your mine?" He brushed his nose to hers and breathes across her lips "I don't think I'll ever be able to be apart from you again."

A wide, encompassing smile takes over her face and she joins their lips, gives him as much as he gives her because, yeah, she loves him and of course she wants everyone to know it. To know the he feels the exact same way about her just sets the blood in her veins to boil and things are speeding up. Her brain isn't functioning right and it's completely his fault. The effect he has on her should be illegal, but she will never complain. One second their just a couple in love kissing and the next he's pounding into her on the counter.

She can feel sparks fly between them, hear sirens go off in her head. The pain from the burn is non existent in the state she's in, only able to focus on the way he moves with her, the way he moves inside her. How had she not realized before that this was everything she wanted? Everything she needed was with him and she had been dumb enough to let that slip through her fingers, but never again. He's hitting spots in her that she didn't even know were there and, with one more thrust, she can't register anything but the blinding white light behind her eyes.

Slowly, the light gets dimmer and dimmer until she's left in the black depths of her mind. Thoughts are coming back to her, feelings are registering, and she feels the happiest she's ever been in her life. So maybe they have to leave and maybe their little Hampton bubble will pop, but at least they will still have each other.

* * *

_**I feel that this wasn't very good, but I'll let you decide.**_

_**Just a filler to answer some arising questions.**_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


End file.
